


Ex dead lover

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lawless has a sad cum.





	Ex dead lover

**Author's Note:**

> baby has a sad cum.

Lawless often thought about her. 

She was never far from his mind. 

He thought about how he held her. 

How she held him. 

How she had been his object of his affection and how he couldn’t …couldn’t protect her. 

He wished they could’ve had more time together. 

Just a little more. 

Humans didn’t last forever and Lawless knew that so she would have left him eventually but her time was too soon and he couldn’t ever forget her. 

He thought about his new eve Licht. He didn’t want to lose Licht either. 

Ironic for the servamp who would kill his eyes to be worried. 

Lawless shed a tear as he thought of Ophelia. 

How he could never kiss her. 

Never touch her again. 

Hold her in his arms. 

“Ophelia…” he whined as he let more tears fall. 

Sometimes he couldn’t help but feel so greedy for wanting her to himself. 

For wanting to love her and for wanting to have been the one to protect her. 

Lawless wiped his tears from his eyes as he slid off his pants. He was wearing pajamas and usually he slept in hedgehog form but Licht had lectured him about getting fur everywhere (hedgehogs don’t shed, asshole!) and so he wore them. 

He slid them to the floor. 

Taking off his underwear as well. He sat on his bed as he imagined her. 

Them together. 

Forever. 

He imagined her kiss, her touch. 

She would look him in the eye as she leaned down to kiss him calling him her Romeo. 

“My Romeo.” 

Lawless covered his eyes with one hand as he held back tears. He let his other hand to roam to his cock as he gripped the base. Lawless pumped his hand up the shaft as he jerked off thinking of his former love that never was to be. He let a whimper slip past his lips as he rubbed his eyes “Ophelia… Ophelia….” He thought of her as he maneuvered his hand up and down his cock. 

Losing himself in his thoughts as he thought of her as he jerked off. 

Thoughts, tears, and he moans out “Ophelia….” As he cums as he thinks of her and what they could’ve been. 

Tears drip down as they fall into his spent cock. Tears staining the sheets along with cum. 

Licht barged in “Shitty Hyde stop making annoying noises! I can hear you from my room!” but his yelling ceases when he sees Lawless naked, his pants off and crying. 

“Shitty rat don’t tell me you cried touching yourself?” 

Lawless was horrified “it… its not like that! I was…” how do you like explain that you were jerking off thinking of your dead-not-girlfriend. 

“S'kay Hyde I won’t tell anyone.” He patted his servamps head. “but because I am an angel I can’t let your sinning go unpunished. I got to purify you.” 

Lawless stares “wait. What?!” as his angel-chan leaps to kiss him and smother him as he told him “I’m here for you don’t forget that.” Lawless said nothing as Licht comforted him. “Licht is so angelic… ah so cool.” Then Licht kicked him off the bed “next time be quieter when you jack off!” he said as he left Lawless rubbing his kicked face. “so mean!” and like that he suppresses his thoughts of her again to not cry, to not feel, to not live in the past and to live on.


End file.
